


Expectations

by Kalloway



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Matt thinks about his 'rescue'.





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, "To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world." -- Anonymous.

This was not what Matt expected, upon being 'rescued'. He wasn't sure what he'd expected... Certainly, he hadn't thought he'd ever see his sister again, or that she'd be running around as Voltron Paladin or... that he'd be helping her with pretty much everything. Matt hadn't expected that, but it had happened so very easily.

But being together again, when they were so very close and meant so very much to each other, well, Matt supposed he should have expected it.

There was no key or chart or schematic for this, though; just his little sister almost naked beside him.


End file.
